1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of document authentication and more specifically to an apparatus and method for validating an enhanced feature contained in a document under analysis.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Forgery of high value identification documents is a growing concern, especially in light of increased security threats worldwide. Identification documents may include, but are not limited to, passports, VISA and identification cards. In order to counter attempts to forge such identification documents, a variety of security features have been incorporated therein. Such security features include ultraviolet (UV) threads, infrared (IR) printing, watermarks, micro printing, specialized laminates, machine-readable code and the like. As will be appreciated by those in the art, the security features on a given identification document, such as a passport, will vary between countries and even within a country based on the date of issue. As will also be appreciated, such features are normally detected and verified by a document reader, various brands of which are widely available in the market.
Despite all of the above measures to prevent counterfeiting, forged documents continue to be developed which mirror authentic documents and which therefore escape detection by such document readers or their associated operators. In order to address this deficiency, a superior security feature along with an apparatus and method for detecting such a security feature is required.